


Awakening: the ascent

by taro_nightash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fem!Harry, Fluff, Trans!Harry, manipulative!dumbles, more as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taro_nightash/pseuds/taro_nightash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a secret.  He is transgender.  After a mishap with the diary leads to the chamber of secrets, she ends up making a decision that changes her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Power

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that this first chapter is moving really quickly and will be a little confusing as I am mixing in a few lore and culture references from other places that ill explain now 
> 
> Moon soul: male form with female soul, transgender.
> 
> Child of the moon: draconic reference to a trans person
> 
> Starts at the of COS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and revamped as of 3/13/18

"Funny what a silly little book can do in the hands of a silly little girl" riddle taunts as Harry glances around for anything to use as a weapon. He coughs, his blood spattering the floor of the chamber "your time is running short potter" Riddle taunts and Harry grunts as he pulls the fang that had pierced his arm out raising it above his head "what are you doing?" Riddle's eyes widen comically as Harry brings the Basilisk fang down "NO Y-" Riddle's last sentence ends in a scream as the fang pierces the diary. Harry smirks in satisfaction as the memory explodes into ash, jumping as Ginny shoots up as though electrified.

"Fawkes" Harry calls the phoenix over "take Ginny and Ron and go," Ginny starts to protest but he turns and cuts her off "I'm not going to last long anyway, and I'm going to use a spell Hermione taught me to purify the chamber of all the dark magic. NOW GO" he says pushing her towards the door. Slowly counting to ten he says "infernis heiligen" and a stream of fiend fire erupts from his wand. As his vision fades to black he watches as the fire takes the form of a dragon and and stare into his eyes, then he knew no more.

-_-_-PHKN-_-_-

The sentient fire glared down at the nestling that had dared summon it before using legilimancy to determine what the boy, no, what the girl wanted it to do. Eyes widening the fire spirit was intrigued and delved deeper into the girl's memory. Hundreds of images flash behind the sentient fire's eyes and crimson tears begin to flow from its eyes 'the moonchild, no more than fifteen months old watching as her mother fell to the floor dead by the owner of the diary, the three year old moonchild getting caught in his/her aunt's clothes and getting severely beaten before getting thrown into a small cupboard and starved for weeks, numerous beatings at the hands of the moonchild's vicious uncle for the smallest offense, and finally the moonchild's experience in the chamber the fire found itself in now.' The fire spirit growled deep in its throat at the ignorance and downright neglect of the fool of a headmaster's 'greater good' before coming back to the present and looking at the human with loving eyes and reaching a decision, morphing into a thin stream of fire it dives down the child's throat, and spreads itself into the bloodstream burning away the poison and all of the dark residue of the curse that remained in the child's body.

Harry screamed as the fire spread throughout his body before he explodes into ash and a new body forms rapidly growing to the appropriate age and unsealing all of the magic trapped by the horcrux to make his body accept his moon soul. Her body and soul matching the scream changes to a roar as scales of crimson surround her eyes. With a low moan she collapses to the ground unconscious. 

Two hours later she opens her eyes and glances around realizing that she hadn't died. Stretching her sore muscles she quickly rubs her eyes as hundreds of memories from the sentient fire run behind her eyes "thank you" she murmurs to the air before standing up and turning to the statue of Salaazar Slytherin. she stretches her hand and concentrates before hissing out "speak to me greatest of the Hogwarts four" and the statue opens its mouth revealing a stairway. Looking down at her tattered uniform Harry, no she had never liked that name and she damn well wasn't going by Harriet, walked up and into a second, smaller chamber.

Fifteen minutes later Dusk walks to the entrance of the chamber decked in full basilisk armor and her wand holstered on her hip.

-_-_-PHKN-_-_-

The mood in the great hall was somber as the year end feast was served. The Gryffindor table was especially quiet as Dumbledore stood to say an eulogy for Harry "the trials which have plagued our school have come to an end, Ms. Ginevera Weasley has told me of Harry Potter's noble sacrifice in killing and destroying the foul creature that resided in-" Dumbledore is interrupted as the doors to the great hall open and a young girl walks in, her emerald eyes rimmed with orange, her black hair falling over her shoulder to her waist. Her beautiful face was crossed by a scar over one eye.

"You dare talk of nobility" the girl hisses, her voice reaching every corner of he hall "you dare talk of sacrifice when your 'greater good'," these words are spat as she continues forward "has left me with nothing but misery" her basilisk hide boots thud on the floor as she passes the center of the hall. "Go ahead and tell them of the 'loving' environment you left me in" she passes her eyes from Dumbledore to Snape "tell them about the beatings for the smallest things, or the whippings for any accidental magic or wanting to look like I felt on the inside, for being transgender and not being able to do a damn thing about how I felt, tell them how I only learned my real name at age five because my sitter had to call it multiple times to get my attention" by this time the silence in the great hall was deafening, and Hermione had tears in her eyes "don't give me your 'greater good' bullshit" the girl, Harry continues "there is no reason good enough to leave a child in an abusive home" she turns back to Dumbledore "I was this close" she growls as she reaches the podium "this close to withdrawing from Hogwarts, the only thing keeping me here is the fact that I won't abandon my friends" and with that she turns and walks to the Gryffindor table and sits down next to Ron and Hermione.

Immediately after she sits down the hall explodes into murmurs. Ron looks at Harry "whoa Harry you-" here he hesitates not wanting to offend.

Dusk hits her head on the table " look different, have boobs? Yeah I know" she smiles "please don't call me by that god awful name though, my chosen name is Dusk”

Hermione returns the smile "that's a really pretty name" she looks at Dusk "is what you said true?" She asks tentatively "were you really abused?"

Dusk fidgets in her seat "yes" she looks down sadly "I didn't tell you because I was scared that you would think I was a freak and leave me" she says tears in her eyes. She looks at both her friends "I wouldn't have been able to take that, it would have destroyed me"

Ron doesn't say a word, still processing that Dusk isn't Harry. Hermione puts her hand under Dusk’s chin and brings her eyes up "hey, it's okay" she says tears in her own eyes "I understand" she holds the other girl close "I'll be here if you ever want to talk."

Dusk smiles weakly and leans into Hermione "thank you" she murmurs.

-_-_-PHKN-_-_-

Dusk stretches awake as the sun rises and shines through her bed curtains standing up and walking to her wardrobe and sifting through her new clothes before deciding on a black bra with matching knickers. Pulling on a red shirt and black jeans before pulling her onyx hair into a ponytail. Walking down into the common room with Hermione she smiles as she sees Ron blink his eyes and shake his head "so it wasn't a dream" he says shaking his head in disbelief. Dusk smiles and shakes her head before turning to Hermione "thanks for what you said last night, it really helped me"

Hermione pulls her into a hug "you must come and visit over the summer" she says smiling at her best friend.

"Of course I will" she smiles "I am going to need to get a place of my own first but as soon as I do I'll owl and we can work something out" walking to the carriages and sitting across from Hermione she gets a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach as she observes her face in the early morning light. Smiling to herself she steps onto the train with her two friends and slides into an empty seat she quickly pulls out the fangs that she had retrieved from the dead monster and begins carving them into a matching set of blades "bloody hell, how big was that snake" Ron asks as he stares at the meter-and-a-half long fangs. Pulling her wand out and muttering a few incantations to flatten, straighten, and strengthen the fang she smiles and looks him dead in the eye "a little over thirty meters" she smiles at his stunned expression "I hope that this doesn't take you off snakes as well Ron because I seem to make friends with a lot of them"

Hermione giggles and Ron ears turn pink "no it hasn't 'taken me off snakes' as you so bluntly put it, but in the name of Merlin DO NOT drop one in my bed while I'm sleeping" he says causing Hermione to break into fits of laughter.

They spent the train ride meandering from topic to topic carefully avoiding Dusk’s experience in the chamber and Ginny's involvement in the attacks. Smiling as she steps off the train Dusk turns and gives Hermione a hug before departing the platform and striding towards her aunt and uncle happy that she had a glamour ring on until the right moment "hurry up boy" Vernon shouts "we haven't got all day"

Dusk rolls her eyes and steps forward "I only came to inform you that I will no longer be residing at your home now that I have come into my body and power" she says pulling off the ring and slipping it into her jeans pocket. Vernon sputters and turns an ugly puce color as the male glamour fades.

Suddenly a loud slap rings through kings cross "you better get into the car right now you little freak or-"

He cuts off as the temperature in the station drops "you will not lay another hand on me" she states harshly as ice spreads from her feet, trapping the Dursleys where they stood "this is the last you'll see of me and I will not tolerate any more abuse, goodbye" she says with a cheerful smile and a wave before heading towards the entryway and out into muggle London.

Walking through Diagon alley she smiles as she walks into Gringotts and up to the front desk "hello I would like to take a blood test and reissue keys to make sure my vault can only be accessed by my person or someone with a letter of recommendation"

the goblin looks down at Dusk and grins "of course Ms. Potter, this way" the goblin says as he waves his hand for her to follow. Entering a small room off the entrance hall the goblin pulls out a ceremonial dagger and a piece of parchment "drag the knife across the palm of your wand hand please" the goblin says. Celerity lets out a slight gasp of pain as the knife slips across her palms before three drops of blood spatter on the parchment. As the blood dries writing starts to flow

Name(given): Harron James Potter

Soul: moon

Name(taken): Dusk Trinity Potter-Evans

Heir: house Slytherin (conquest)

Heir: house potter (blood)

Heir: house Peverell (blood)

Heir: house black (goddaughter)

Abilities  
Parselmouth (blood and conquest)  
Metamorph (blood) partial block (APWBD)  
Transfiguration (paternal) block ( APWBD)  
Charms (maternal) partial block (APWBD)  
Defense against the dark arts (blood)  
-prodigy   
Power block: 90% 

As the last line of the writing appears on the parchment she turns towards the goblin “what does it mean by partial block and power block?” She asks quietly, her anger almost palpable in the atmosphere of the small room. 

The goblin looks as, if not more than, enraged as Dusk at the blocks. “It means,” he stares, clearly trying to reign in his emotions “that someone has broken the most ancient laws of both men and goblins.” 

“And what would that be?” 

“Tampering with an heir’s abilities in the hope of death or incapacitation,” the goblin says, his eyes narrowed and his mouth twisting into a snarl

Dusk nods “ I leave the justice for that in your capable hands” 

After a moment’s silence she resumes the original purpose of their meeting "I would like to instate Griphook as my account manager and get a summary of all of my holdings, please" the goblin looks stunned "have I done something wrong" Dusk queries looking nervous.

"No, nothing wrong," the goblin answers "it's just that we don't usually get treated with respect, nor as equals by most wizardkind. It just stunned me is all"

"Well Mr.- I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" she hesitates.

"Killjoy"

"Well Mr. Killjoy, it has been an honour, may your enemies drown in their own blood" she smiles

"And may your conquests bring you strength through their demise" the goblin returns

-_-_-APHKN-_-_-

Walking out of Gringotts Dusk smiles moving easily through the crowded alley and out into muggle London. The goblins, once they had gotten over the shock of being treated like sentient beings and parted her with a negligible fee for services rendered, were more than happy to give her the heir rings for the houses of Peverell, Black, and Slytherin. They also helped her go through the claiming ritual for house Potter which gave her full access to the money and records.

Smiling as she walked into a clothing store she strides up to the manager "umm … I haven't ever been shopping for my cloths before, could you help me" she asks nervously. The manager looks down at the girl in front of her smiling kindly at the girls nervousness and obvious discomfort she puts a hand on Dusk’s shoulder "sure hon, now what do you need"

Dusk smiles and looks at the older woman relieved "undergarments and casual clothes mostly, although it would be nice to try a couple of dresses" she says then her eyes widen "oh, forgive my rudeness, my name is Dusk by the way" she says bowing slightly.

"Well Shuga' if we're gonna be on a first name basis you need to call me Maureen, got it" the manager raised her eyebrow.

"Yes ma- Maureen" she corrects at the Maureen's stern look "so you'll help me?"

Maureen smiles tenderly at Dusk’s apprehension "of course hon, follow me"

Ten minutes later Celerity walks out with an assortment of outfits and three dresses. Calling a thank you to Maureen she walks down the street before sighing and wishing she could go to the burrow to rest. Suddenly she feels a strange tugging sensation in the pit of her stomach before she blinks, the scenery changing in the space of her blink. She blinks rapidly as she realizes she is now standing in the Weasley's front yard. Steeling her nerves, she walks to the front door and knocks. "Hello," Mrs. Weasley opens the door "are you lost young lady" she asks Dusk politely. Dusk shuffles her feet and smiles shyly "wait a minute" the Weasley matrons eyes narrow then widen "Harry dear is that you?" she asks tentatively looking Dusk,

"Yes ma'am" she mumbles looking down "though I prefer to be called by my taken name, Dusk Trinity Potter-Evans" she squeezes her eyes shut waiting for rejection to be the first thing off of Mrs. Weasley's lips. The warm hug she receives instead takes her by surprise "you're not going to throw me out?" she questions

"no, of course not dear," the Weasley matron assures her "I swore when I took you in I would love you no matter what, and nothing could change the fact that you are a part of this family"

Tears leaked down as Celerity experiences what family truly means. Her adopted families acceptance meaning more to her than she thought it would


	2. Author's note

No, this isn't a new chapter, I am currently re writing and editing the chapters I have. Expect updates soon.


End file.
